kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130901193503
Narrator: Edward is one of the oldest engines on the Island of Sodor. Edward may not always be the fastest engine, but he is certainly the steadiest. And for Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt's Voice: a steady engine is a Really Useful engine. Narrator: One day, Edward steamed into the docks. Edward: (whistles) Good morning. Narrator: Then Sir Topham Hatt arrived. Sir Topham Hatt: The brand new brass water wheel has just arrived from the mainland. It is magnificent! It will be displayed near the water works at Great Waterton. Narrator: Edward, Gordon, and Emily were very excited. They couldn't wait to see the magnificent water wheel. Sir Topham Hatt: Edward, you are to take the water wheel to Great Waterton. Narrator: Edward beamed from buffer to buffer. Gordon and Emily were surprised. Sir Topham Hatt: I've chosen you, Edward, because you are the steadiest engine. You are to take the Express line. It is the smoothest and most direct way to Great Waterton. Narrator: Gordon gasped. Edward was going to use his Express line! Cranky lowered the water wheel onto Edward's flatbed. It had a shiny brass rim that gleamed in the sun. Everyone looked at the magnificent water wheel. Edward: Edward the Steady is at the ready. Narrator: And, very slowly, Edward pulled his special Special out of the docks. Edward stopped at a signal. Thomas was waiting. Thomas: (peeps his whistle) Bust my buffers, Edward! That's a VERY special Special! Narrator: Edward was very happy. He looked ahead. If he took the Express line, he couldn't stop for the people to admire his magnificent water wheel. But, if he took the other track, he could go through stations and bridges and sidings. A lot of people would see his magnificent water wheel. The signal changed. Edward didn't take the Express line. Edward was having a wonderful time. He went past stations...(kids are heard cheering)...under bridges...and past farms. (more kids are heard cheering) Everyone cheered and waved. Edward the Steady was now Edward the Magnificent! Edward stopped at a junction. Signalman: The track ahead is in need of repair. Narrator: But the track ahead led to the school. Edward wanted the schoolchildren to see him. So, Edward chuffed on toward the broken track. The track was all bumpy and jumpy. The shiny brass edge of the wheel started to cut into the ropes. But Edward didn't know. At the school, children cheered and waved. Edward wasn't looking at the red signal! Edward: Oh! Flatten my fender! Narrator: Edward applied his brakes, but too late, the edges of the water wheel cut even deeper through the ropes! Edward knew now his long journey had made him late. Then he had an idea. I will chuff up Gordon's Hill, Edward thought. It's the fastest way to Great Waterton. AND, he chuffed to himself, the other engines on the hill will all see my Special! Edward chuffed and huffed up Gordon's Hill. Oliver and Arthur passed him, coming down. They both thought his Special was magnificent. But the water wheel was very heavy. Edward heaved and hauled up the hill. And soon, he reached the top. But the edges of the water wheel were cutting deeper and deeper through the ropes! Then there was trouble. With a final jolt, the ropes roped. The magnificent water wheel bounced off Edward's flatbed! Edward: Fizzling fireboxes! Narrator: Gordon was further down the hill with flatbeds of scrap iron. The magnificent water wheel rolled down the hill. It bounced onto Gordon's flatbed! Edward's magnificent water wheel was on its way to the Smelters! Edward had to get to the Smelters Yard before Gordon. Edward puffed and Edward panted along every shortcut he knew. No one saw Edward pass, and no one stopped to wave. That no longer mattered to Edward. He had to save his magnificent water wheel from the Smelters! Gordon puffed slowly into the Smelters Yard. He pulled up outside the Smelting Shed. And then, suddenly...there was Edward! Gordon was surprised. Edward the Steady had won his race against the fastest engine! The magnificent water wheel was once again tied to Edward's flatbed. Edward: Edward the Steady, once more, at the ready. Narrator: And his wheels clickety-clacked without a cheer or a clank along the way. The magnificent water wheel was soon put into place. Thomas: It looks grand! Edward: It looks...magnificent! Narrator: And Edward didn't need anyone to tell him that this had been a very special Special!